


In The Chair

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Chair Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John and Sherlock, red pants, Sherlock's chair.





	In The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing something, realized it was Monday, and here you go

John shifted his weight from foot to foot as Sherlock gave Lestrade the last evidence he needed. He turned in his usual dramatic swirl of coat as John said their goodbyes, fetching a cab as John hurried to catch up.

“Brilliant,” said John as he settled in.

Sherlock caught his gaze and John’s cock twitched at the white heat in his eyes. Only the presence of the cab driver kept them both in their seats until they arrived back in front of Baker Street.

After paying the cabbie, Sherlock led them inside. They hesitated in the foyer, turning to face each other, listening for any sign of Mrs. Hudson.

Not hearing any sound, John stepped forward, pressing Sherlock against the wall as he kissed him. Sherlock moaned softly, getting John’s belt lose and deftly slipping a hand into his jeans.

John groaned as Sherlock found his prize and gave a gentle squeeze. He nipped his lip and pulled back. “Upstairs. Now.”

He turned away and this time it was Sherlock hurrying in his wake as they made it up the stairs and into the flat. Sherlock shut the door and then John was pressing him into his chair, kissing him deeply, getting his trousers open.

“Please,” murmured Sherlock, shoving his trousers and pants down.

John chuckled softly, getting them off and spreading Sherlock’s thighs. He kissed him, resting one knee on the chair as he pulled out lube from the cushions and coated his fingers.

He slipped his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth as he pressed in a finger. Sherlock moaned and held John’s shoulders, moving with him.

With his other hand, John got his own trousers down. Sherlock looked down and smiled. “The red pants, I see.”

“You like them,” said John, freeing his cock and adding another finger.

“I do,” murmured Sherlock, eyes closing as John stretched him open.

Deeming him ready enough, John adjusted Sherlock’s long limbs and pressed into him.

“Yes,” moaned Sherlock, wrapping his arms around John’s neck.

Smiling into the kiss, John started off slow, giving him time to adjust, then quickly picked up the pace. Sherlock’s head dropped back and John kissed his throat, loving the way he could make Sherlock fall apart.

Sherlock dropped a hand to stroke himself, breathing harshly as he quickly neared his climax.

“Come for me,” ordered John, watching his face.

Sherlock did, groaning as he stained his shirt.

John slowed his thrusts as he worked himself through it, then pulled out and rolled Sherlock onto hands and knees, pushing back in all at once. Sherlock braced himself on the back of the chair as John quickly lost rhythm, coming hard and leaving bruises on his hips.

Eventually, their breathing slowed. John kissed Sherlock’s back. He shifted them around until Sherlock was curled up in his lap, sipping kisses. John rubbed his arm and held him securely. They needed to clean up and go about the rest of their day, but for now, there was no better place than right here.


End file.
